Sonic NX
by Ben2Official
Summary: Sonic NX is full of romantic, action and full of except western, horror and crime. So, this is Sonic and his gang's story.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Sonic NX is the new story with romantic, action, references and more, so I can't tell you more, all right?

Good. Let's start the story of the chapter.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

On Mobius, a planet in far away from Earth, comes on Day 1 in the sunset before 5:00 til 6:00pm night time.

In the Eggman Empire with the mad scientist Dr. Eggman, his counterpart robots, Decoe and Bocoe, mail robot, Bokkun and jewel-thief Rouge the Bat. Decoe found an oxygen formula.

''Doctor, here's a formula in the container and feels yucky, there.'' said Decoe feeling patiently.

''Excellent, Decoe.'' Dr. Eggman asking un-happily. ''Put it in the oxygen container in mayday.''

''Okay, Doctor.'' Decoe said and walk put on the oxygen container.

''I just feeling something, Doctor.'' Rouge said.

''What is it, Rouge?'' Dr. Eggman said to Rouge.

''Do you have any Chaos Emeralds?'' Rouge asking a question.

''Yes, we have. We're only having 5, actually.'' Doctor said.

''Well, great. I got to talk to the knucklehead for shortly. Gotta fly!'' Rouge asking and she goes fly high to Angel Island.

''What do we do, Doctor?'' Bocoe said.

''We gotta do something here very soon.'' Eggman said little of quietly.

And Eggman and the counterpart robots are starting working.

Meanwhile, in a workshop, it was a two-tailed prower named Tails and he starting repairing his plane, the Tornado I. Until, a speedy hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog comes along and talking with Tails.

''Hey, Tails!'' said Sonic.

''Sonic!'' said Tails. ''What are you doing here anyway?''

''Well, I was wondering to have a chat with you, so okay?'' said Sonic, feeling nervous.

''OK.'' said Tails.

''Well, I was wondering that could be a terror character in here?'' said Sonic a question from him.

''No, why?'' said Tails, feeling disappoint.

''Well, the day before tomorrow or morning. I was going running and stop. I saw a character that has a two-tailed, like you. A tall two-tailed prower and a face kind like you, a clone prower.''

''I couldn't believe it, why anyway?'' Tails said.

''Well, he was gone anyway. So, that's it all. Sonic said and he was marching all around and fasting around.

''But where he is going?'' said Tails.

''I don't know, well I gotta go and back to my house. Bye!'' said Sonic.

''Bye, Sonic! That hedgehog could be my stepbrother.'' Tails laughed. ''Better clean my Tornado I.''

While on Angel Island, Rouge flees up straight toward the Master Emerald.

''That it is, the Master Emerald. Rouge grabs the Master Emerald and just a little walk.

''Hold right there, jewel thieve!'' said the guardian echidna Knuckles. ''What are you doing here and holding my emerald?''

''Well, I borrow it, so the doctor wants from the emerald.'' Rouge flees off.

''Well, that's- hey, bring me that back!'' Knuckles asking a loud voice on the bat. ''She's gone.'' The island was rumbling. ''Oh no, the island is falling down, I better go.''

On Sonic's house, Sonic was going fast and went inside in his house and went on bed, but something mysterious girlfriend was here until the lights went off.

''Oh Sonic!'' said the mysterious girlfriend.

''Oh no.'' said Sonic, he was covering the blanket.

It was Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend.

''Come on, Sonic! I just wonder talk with you.'' Amy grabs the blanket and talk with Sonic.

''All right, what is it?'' Sonic said nervous.

''Well, I'm having a birthday party, it's my 13th birthday tommorow, so you might be invite, please?''

''No! I'm having another a sleep here. So, good night.'' Sonic said and covers the blanket gently and some air to put on.

''Come on, if I tell the guests, I smack you on my hammer on your home.''

Sonic just nodded, but he gives the answer.

''OK, fine. If I heard screaming, I'm outta here.'' said Sonic nodded.

''Great!'' Amy gives a card and a pen. ''Sign my card and ready for my birthday at my house.''

''Well, fine.

Dear Amy, happy birthday from your boyfriend Sonic.

''Perfect! said Amy happily. ''I'll go to my house, while the party started and be my bed at 9:30pm. See ya, Sonic!''

''Yeah, bye!'' said Sonic. Sonic was thinking. (Oh crap, I'll have a big present and bag of flowers from her and what about a kiss, no. Uh... I'll go and watching TV.)

Sonic awake goes to the living room.

Rouge comes back at the Eggman Empire and tells the doctor.

''Doctor, I have the Master Emerald.'' said Rouge.

''Amazing, Rouge. Now I'll put the emerald power.'' Eggman puts the Master Emerald on the emerald power and comes the emerald light with the Eggman Empire comes the green light.

Tails comes and see the green light.

''What's that the green light.'' Tails said. ''Oh no, it's the Master Emerald power, I guess Rouge has the Master Emerald, well I go to the Eggman Empire and save the Master Emerald, before the Amy's birthday starts. Tails flys high and goes to the empire.

Meanwhile, the others see the light and check it out something even Sonic and Amy see it, too. But Sonic still watching the TV and Amy still pull the decorations.

See the chapter 2 when Amy's birthday and the Master Emerald was free.


	2. Chapter 2: The Birthday Party

Sonic NX is the new story with romantic, action, references and more, so I can't tell you more, all right?

Good. Let's start the story of the chapter. Starting with the title.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

On Mobius, a planet in far away from Earth, comes on Day 1 in the sunset before 5:00 til 6:00pm night time.

In the Eggman Empire with the mad scientist Dr. Eggman, his counterpart robots, Decoe and Bocoe, mail robot, Bokkun and jewel-thief Rouge the Bat. Decoe found an oxygen formula.

''Doctor, here's a formula in the container and feels yucky there.'' said Decoe feeling patiently.

''Excellent, Decoe.'' Dr. Eggman asking un-happily. ''Put it in the oxygen container in mayday.''

''Okay, Doctor.'' Decoe said and walk put on the oxygen container.

''I just feeling something, Doctor.'' Rouge said.

''What is it, Rouge?'' Dr. Eggman said to Rouge.

''Do you have any Chaos Emeralds?'' Rouge asking a question.

''Yes, we have. We're only having 5, actually.'' Doctor said.

''Well, great. I got to talk to the knucklehead for a short time. Gotta fly!'' Rouge asking and she goes fly high to Angel Island.

''What do we do, Doctor?'' Bocoe said.

''We gotta do something here very soon.'' Eggman said little of quietly.

And Eggman and the counterpart robots are starting working.

Meanwhile, in a workshop, it was a two-tailed prower named Tails and he starting repairing his plane, the Tornado I. Until, a speedy hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog comes along and talking with Tails.

''Hey, Tails!'' said Sonic.

''Sonic!'' said Tails. ''What are you doing here anyway?''

''Well, I was wondering to have a chat with you, so okay?'' said Sonic, feeling nervous.

''OK.'' said Tails.

''Well, I was wondering that could be a terror character in here?'' said Sonic a question from Tails.

''No, why?'' said Tails, feeling disappointed.

''Well, the day before tomorrow or morning. I was going running and stop. I saw a character that has a two-tailed, like you. A tall two-tailed prower and a face kind like you, a clone prower.''

''I could not believe it, why anyway?'' Tails said.

''Well, he was gone anyway. So, that's it all. Sonic said and he was marching all around and fasting around.

''But where he is going?'' said Tails.

''I don't know, well I gotta go and back to my house. And get to bed. Bye!'' said Sonic.

''Bye, Sonic! That hedgehog could be my brother.'' Tails laughed. ''Better clean my Tornado I.''

While on Angel Island, Rouge flees up straight toward the Master Emerald.

''That it is, the Master Emerald. Rouge grabs the Master Emerald and just a little walk.

''Hold right there, jewel thiever!'' said the guardian echidna Knuckles. ''What are you doing here and holding my emerald?''

''Well, I borrow it, so the doctor wants from the emerald.'' Rouge flees off.

''Well, that's- hey, bring me that back!'' Knuckles asking a loud voice on the bat. ''She's gone.'' The island was rumbling. ''Oh no, the island is falling down, I better go off.''

On Sonic's house, Sonic was going fast and went inside in his house and went on bed and he was snoring. But a mysterious girlfriend was here until the lights went off.

''Oh Sonic!'' said the mysterious girlfriend.

''Oh no. Not this time'' said Sonic quietly, whiling he was covering the blanket.

It was Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend.

''Come on, Sonic! I just wonder talk with you.'' Amy grabs the blanket and talk with Sonic.

''All right, what is it?'' Sonic said nervous.

''Well, I'm having a birthday party, it's my 13th birthday tommorow, so you might be invite, please?''

''No! I'm having another a sleep here. So, good night.'' Sonic said and covers the blanket gently and some air to put on.

''Come on, if I tell the guests, I smack you on my Piko hammer on your home.''

Sonic just nodded, but he gives the answer.

''OK, fine. If I heard screaming, I'm outta here.'' said Sonic nodded.

''Great!'' Amy gives a card and a pen. ''Sign my card and ready for my 13th birthday at my house tommorow morning.''

''Well, fine.''

Dear Amy, happy birthday from your boyfriend Sonic.

''Perfect! said Amy happily. ''I'll go to my house, while the party started and be my bed at 9:30pm. See ya, Sonic!''

''Yeah, bye!'' said Sonic. Sonic was thinking. (Oh crap, I'll have a big present and bag of flowers from her and what about a kiss, no. Uh... I'll go and watching TV.)

Sonic wakes up goes to the living room.

Rouge comes back at the Eggman Empire and tells the doctor.

''Doctor, I have the Master Emerald.'' said Rouge.

''Amazing, Rouge. Now I'll put the emerald power.'' Eggman puts the Master Emerald on the emerald power and comes the emerald light with the Eggman Empire comes the green light.

Tails comes and see the green light.

''What's that the green light.'' Tails said. ''Oh no, it's the Master Emerald power, I guess Rouge has the Master Emerald, well I go to the Eggman Empire and save the Master Emerald, before the Amy's birthday starts. Tails flys high and goes to the empire.

Meanwhile, the others see the light and check it out something even Sonic and Amy see it, too. But Sonic still watching the TV and Amy still pull the decorations. And they went bed on 9:30pm. But the others getting sleepy and back to their house.

See the chapter 2 when it's Amy's birthday and the Master Emerald was free this chapter on Sonic NX!


End file.
